Five night too many
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: When a new pizzeria opens in New Ninjago City,Violet and Allie,my oc and my friend's oc,apply for the night guard post.But they soon realize there's more than cute animotronics and pizza!T to be safe!PLEASE REVIEW!:3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story here, taking a break from Ponies in ninjago. Quick note: I only own Violet. My best friend owns Allie. Now that that's out of the way, let the reading begin!**

Chapter 1

Violet's P.O.V:

"Hey guys! Guess what!"Jay rushed into the room of the Bounty, waving a newspaper in his hand." Let me guess," Cole said, rolling his eyes. "You developed Laryngitis?" "What?No!" Jay sounded hurt. There's a new pizzeria opening in New Ninjago City! And not just any pizzeria. He unfolded the paper so we could all get a look. "It's a Faz Bear's Pizza!" "Wait," Kai said. "Isn't that the pizza place in the game "Five Nights At Freddy's?" Jay nodded. "So, someone opened a pizzeria that's based from the game?" I asked. "No,the game was inspired by the pizzeria," Jay said. "You lost me," Cole said. "Aren't you always lost Furze Brows?" my sister asked. "Be quiet Shorty!" Cole retorted.

"I'll explain," Jay said. "The Faz Bear's Pizzeria began as a small restaurant, and it was doing good business. But one day, in the sixties or seventies, someone got killed."

It happened during a birthday party. All the kids were having a good time,except for one. This kid was looking in from an outside window, crying because he wasn't invited. He was too busy crying, he didn't notice a car pull up behind him. When the kid looked into the glass, he saw a man in purple, raising a dagger. The last thing he saw was the smiles on the happy children."

He stopped talking. "So,this man killed this little boy?" Zane asked. "Yup." Jay said.

"Wow. That's so sad," Nya said. "Was he ever caught?"

Jay shook his head. "No, he got away, and he got away with murder again. This time, it was five kids. It happened around 1987. The resterant was hosting another party. A group of five kids were having a good time, when a person in a Freddy mask came up to them. No one knows what he said, but he led them to a storage room, in the back of the building. That's when he took off the mask. It was the same purple man who killed the first child."

After he killed them, he stuffed their bodies into the animotronics. Now,even to this day, these children haunt the animotronics, waiting for their chance for revenge." Jay concluded the story. We were all silent for a moment, then Cole asked, "So,why are you so excited?" "Oh yeah, the owner is looking for a night guard." "Are you going to apply?" Kai asked.

"What? No!" Jay yelled. "Than what is it?" Zane asked. "I'm excited about the pizza! "Jay said. "Besides, why would I want to spend the night in a haunted building?"

"I would!" I jumped up. Allie shook her head. "Sis, you have just become CRAZY!" "What do you mean?" I asked. "You can't PAY me to spend five second in a haunted building!"

"How about five NIGHTS?" Cole asked."I dare you to apply for the night guard shift for five nights. Monday thru Friday." I gasped. Allie was sheet white. "What...I...But-" She spluttered. "What's the matter? Are you a scootaloo?" Cole smirked.

Allie blushed. "No. I'm NOT!" She stood up. "And to prove it, I'm going to go down into the city and apply for the job! AND, I'm going to prove there are no ghost!" "Wait, this isn't a good idea," I started to say, but Allie cut me off.

"You're totally right Vi." She grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the room."That's why you're coming with me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone.** **Yeah, so I was at Phoenix Inside's house today, and we decided to write this. MAN! It's been SO long since I've worked on this!(Note, This includes the F word and the S word, so no flames please) Enjoy everyone!**

 **Alli's POV**

Why am I doing this again? I am currently listening, and by listening I mean tuning out, everything the manager says as I just nod my head occasionally, so it seems like I'm paying attention.

"Oh yeah, now I remember why, Cole put me up to this, that damn rock head." I mumble under my breath, causing Violet to look over at me questionably.

"What did you say?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing Vi." I said to her. Violet just shook her head and goes back to listening to the manager.

The place looks really creepy at night. My eyes wonder around the dim room, until they land on this odd place with purple curtains. I then notice that the curtains are open, and I think I see a golden glowing object.

What is that?...Me being the 'oh so curious' person I am, I edge over to the open curtains with the odd gold glowing thing. As I'm only about a foot length away, the manager calls to me.

"What are you doing over there? Hurry up or we will leave you behind!" I look over to where the manager was and ran over to him. I then look back to see that the curtains are closed now. I shake my head slightly and once again let myself be led by the manager. I wonder what it is I saw, and now that I think about it how did the curtains close by themselves?!

-time skip-

Me and Violet are in the office now, since the manager finally left, thank god cause he was soooo boring! I don't mean to be rude but why do we need to know all that stuff anyways?! I mean all me and Violet are going to be doing anyways is watching cameras and beat up anyone that breaks in! Whatever anyways the office looks terrible and dusty (ha it's probably driving Vi crazy!) and there are even spiderwebs, (ewww gross!) which causes Violet to look around frantically for any spiders, as she hides behind me.

"Spider! SPIDER!" She squeaks as she points at a spider.

Ewwwwwwww! So gross. I hate are so creepy and gross and crawly and I just don't like bugs! I then stomp on the spider, effectively killing it. Yay me, I don't mean to brag but it takes a ton of courage to kill a spider if you are scared of them! Violet then glances at the clock.

"11:50" she mumbles. Suddenly we hear the phone ring, not one of our phones, it's the office phone. Me and Violet look at each other in confusion, I mean who would be calling a office phone for Freddy Fazbears at this time?! Me being the awesome big sister I am, bravely I picks up the phone and hold it to both mine and Violets ear.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

 **"Hey" I say. "You sound cute~!" I say with a flirty tone of voice, what he does and also I'm kinda bored and I wanna mess with Violet a bit, by being the embarrassing big sister!**

 **"Ali!" Violet shouts at me most likely embarrassed that I said something like that."Don't let Cole hear that!" Wait what did she just say?! I probably heard her wrong.**

 **"What did you just sa-" before I can finish what I was saying Violet shouted "NOTHING!".**

 _"Uh, I wanted to record a message"_

 **"Oh ok" Violet says trying to avoid the confused look on my face. So it's just a recording...to bad I wanted to bug and embarrass Violet even more!**

 _"for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming,"_

 **"Overwhelming? How so? Aren't we just watching cameras?" I wonder aloud, Violet nods.**

 **"Yeah what could be so overwhelming about that?" She questions.**

 _"but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

 **"Sure." I say as I glance back at Violet, but I then just shrug off whatever she was saying earlier and listen to the guys cute voice! Wow it does seem weird that I'm crushing on a guy's voice! Oh well I'm just weird like that.**

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred,_

 **"Ok, ok...wait what?" I say as Violet's eyes go wide,**

 _"a missing person report will be filed within 90 days,"_

 **"What?!" Violet squeaks in fear and confusion, as I try to wrap my head around what he's saying.**

 _"or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 **"WHAT?!" We both scream in both fear and confusion. Ok this is just getting scary now...it's probably just a joke though...right?**

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad,"_

 **"Yeah it does!" I scream as I hug my sister protectively, I will not let any harm come to my little sister!**

 _"I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

 **"Oh really?! Nothing at all!?" Violet screams in a sarcastic manner. Ha, I taught her well in the ways of sarcasm.**

 _"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night,"_

 **"Quirky what do you mean by quirky?" Violet questions nervously.**

 _"but do I blame them? No."_

 **"Well I do!" I say as Violet nods her head in agreement.**

 _"If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath?_

 _"_ **"Never got a bath? Eww that's gross!" Violet says as her faces scrunches up into one of disgust.**

 _"I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

 **"Ok...wha?" I say as I squeeze the phone tightly. If this is a joke I don't find it funny.**

 _"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."_

 **"The bite of what?" Violet squeaks. Ok I'm kind of scared now...just tell us it's a joke already!**

 _"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

 **"WHAT!" We both scream in terror. Ok that's it, that is it! Cole you are so dead for getting me and Violet into this!**

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

 **"Ok that doesn't sound too bad" Vi says optimistically as we both still hold onto a shred of hope. Why do I feel that I won't like what he will say next?.**

 _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death_

 _"_ **Of course...** "

 _"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

 **"...We are so dead." I say. Aren't I just the bearer of good news! Yay!** **(** **Note the sarcasm)**

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

 **"No, no they don't!" I scream. It's official, I hate this place.**

 _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Well fuck this shit! I turn to look at Violet only to see her looking through the cameras like a madwoman! "Woah Vi it was probably just a par- of crap where the heck is the bunny?!" Yeaaaaah the big purple bunny, Bonnie I think was its name, was gone! Fucking gone!

"Crap,crap,crap,crap,CRAP!" Violet yells as she sees that Bonnie has moved to the area with all the tables.

"Nope,nope, nope!" I yell as throw my arms in the air. "He was serious Vi he was serious!" I yell as Violet shrikes in fear.

"Go away Bon-Bon go away!" Violet shrikes as Bonnie then moved to the closet. Fuck I think he's staring at us, it was creepy as fuck! So I decided to make a joke since he was in the closet.

"Oh so I guess the bunny is in the closet~ why don't ya come out of the closet already~" I teased. "I don't get it." Violet says to me. "I'm calling him gay Vi." ( A/N Now it's not that being gay is a bad thing! Fuck I have some friends that are gay so don't attack me please people! Being gay is fine and awesome and never ever let someone judge you because of it, be proud!) Fuck is he glaring at me?! I think he is, he is glaring at me, God that is terrifying!

"I think he's glaring at you Ali...oh it's 5:54!" Violet says to me as she then glances at the clock.

"Yeaaaaah I noticed, and 5:54 already, ha this is easy,terrifying as heck but hey we got through this pretty fast!" I say to lighten the mood...however I have a sinking feeling that this will only get harder and harder, and I think I am fearing for mine and Violets life. Crap powers at 10%!

The clock reaches 6:00 and it dings. Me and Violet run out of the building faster than you can say 'animatronics are freaking terrifying!' So yeah we ran out of building screaming "WE SURVIVED HECK YEAH, FREEDOM!"

 **Yeah this awesome chapter was written by PhoenixInside and edited by no other than the amazing ninjagirl yay let's give her a round of applause! This note was brought to you by PhoenixInside so stay happy kids, and please don't be offended by Ali's language, that's just how she is ;)**

 **Please follow, favorite and be sure to review, peace out!**


End file.
